pandemoniumfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons and Power-Ups
Weapons and Power-Ups give you the advantage within the land of Lyr. Abilities Special pick-ups arm Fargus or Nikki with firepower, great for destroying monsters and Goons before they even reach you. Weapons last until you pick up another one or take a hit from an enemy or obstacle. Pandemonium! Rays The Fireball packs a pyrotechnic wallop to incinerate foes. The weapon icon disappears once picked it up. The Phoenix Fireball regnerates itself. Its effect is the same as the fireball's, but if Fargus or Nikki lose the power, returning to the source gives it to them once again. This power is of unlimited usage. The Freeze Ray paralyzes the enemy, by enclosing them within a block of ice. Although impressive, don't stand staring, smash them into a million shards before they thaw out! The Shrink Ray temporarily reduces monsters to pipsqueaks that can be squashed by one's feet. Better be fast, they grow back eventually.Pandemonium! instruction manual. Pandemonium 2 Enhanced Weapons Eldritch Fireball As Fargus or Nikki, hurl a sizzling fireball. So simple, even Fargus can use it. You lose the fireball first time you get hit. Used in the battles with King Egg Egg and the Buddha. Flaming Fargus/Super Fireball As Fargus, this pick up causes him to burst into flame and he runs amok, torching all enemies he touches. In this state he's tough to control, running forward automatically. The flame dies after a certain amount of time. As Nikki, she may use this pick up to bowl a fireball in any direction. Pump-A-Sid/Lightning Jab In Fargus' hands, you can throw Sid to an enemy and inflate it into a bouncy platform of fun. Pump three times to pop the beast. Some monsters aren't effected by pumping. In Nikki's hands, you can summon a blazing lightning bolt from the sky. Grills monsters into instant pop-corn. Some monsters send back energy pulses, tap fast to ensure you can win the tug of war. Pandemonium 2 instruction manual. Other items Keys unlock secret areas. Sometimes the effect is instant, sometimes a little exploration is required to discover what has been unlocked. The Shield makes Fargus or Nikki impervious to all damage. They become anodized in mercury while the power lasts. The power lasts a mere 10 seconds. Hearts restore your health by 1 for each one picked up in the first game. Gold-Rimmed Hearts add heart positions to your health in the first game; you can have up to 7 hit points at the top of your screen. They are well hidden throughout the game, but are invaluable items to scout out and collect, making life for the player far easier. They are found in the following levels: *Dungeon Tower *Fungus Grotto *Canopy Village *Honcho's Airship *Efreet Palace The "CORONARY" cheat adds a sixth to your health in addition to the previous ones. Heart Rings ''' restore your health by 1 each in the second game. '''Hit Point Bonuses add extra hit points to your health in the second game; you can have up to 16 hit points. They are well-hidden and require special requirements to collect. They are found in the following levels: *Hot Pants: Rewarded for defeating the boss. *Temple of Nori: Rewarded for getting to the top of the "Test Chamber" within the constraints of a time limit. *Pipe Haus: Rewarded at the end of the level for rescuing all the Eggs in the level. The "HORMONES" cheat adds eight more to your health in addition to the previous ones. References Category:Gameplay